


You feel like Catholic school

by ThistleSolis



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleSolis/pseuds/ThistleSolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about rejection</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel like Catholic school

My skin burns in all the places I want to touch her  
All the feels I want to show her  
But she doesn't burn, not for me  
And as she calls me evil and crazy for having such desires  
I am sent back to church  
Where they drill it into my flesh  
Where they sear it into my bones  
She and the church agree.  
I am evil and I am crazy  
For wanting true love between two women

Someday I'll have her  
In my arms  
And I will write love on her back  
And whispers on her eyelashes   
She'll believe in me  
Like I believe in her


End file.
